Where is my mind?
by Mr-Hollis
Summary: Con los pies en el aire y la cabeza en el suelo. Intenta este truco y gira. Tu cabeza colapsará sí no hay nada dentro de ella y te preguntarás ¿Dónde está mi mente?


Su dedo medio levantado se había convertido en su sello personal, ni idea sí el significado real fue desvirtuándose.

Durante las últimas semanas del año pasado solía repetir a menudo «La venganza es muy puta» Hasta el punto en que los mocosos de cursos menores lo repetían siempre que podían. Después de un tiempo hasta lo encontrábamos escrito en las murallas de los pasillos. Él les había enseñado a decir «Lo que pasa, pasa» Sin siquiera conocerlos, y un montón de frases jugosas, que dieron vueltas por las bocas del instituto durante una buena temporada.

Le atraía lo viejo, el color azul parecía ser su preferido. Se embetunaba en cigarrillos baratos, además había conseguido su licencia de conducir, dios sabe cómo, traía el auto de su padre seguido al estacionamiento. Una chatarra, pero de allí se colaba todo tipo de olores, tabaco, marihuana, cocaína, en más de una ocasión cuando abría la puerta caían envases vacíos de valium o jarabe para tos. Los aromas lograba amortiguarlos con inciensos o colonias que guardaba en la guantera. Es por esto que el auto apestaba a una mezcla de pino y tabaco todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Era insoportable, pero quizá ese era el olor de su tristeza.

Dudo que hubiera algo que Craig no se inyectará, parecía empeñado en permanecer con apenas tres sentido intactos en todas las clases, adormilándose con medicamentos o drogas siempre que podía. Los rumores decían que había sido obligado a asistir a la psicóloga escolar cuando tres semanas después de la muerte de su amigo, había amenazado a un crió con que lo degollaría sí no cerraba la boca de una puta vez. La discusión quedo ahí.

En realidad, Craig nunca había sido una persona especialmente expresiva, más bien, según lo que recuerdo era estoico, asintomático hacía cualquier sentimiento, fuese cual fuese.

Con la única persona que decidió medio abrirse fue con un rubio de curso inferior, su nombre no es importante ahora. Ambos habían compartido el salón hacía unos cuantos años atrás, en primaría, mucho antes de que el rubio dejará de asistir a clases por motivos personales y retomará el año siguiente. Aquí entre nos, todos creíamos que era un poco raro. Decidimos aislarlo desde el principio, fue un acuerdo a bocas cerradas. Le hicimos un par de bromas, nada demasiado cruel sólo apodos graciosos.

Él como dije, era un poco raro. Solía tomar grandes cantidades de café, tiritaba a menudo y siempre estaba el límite de perder la cordura. Su terapeuta le había aconsejado llevar un diario donde escribía sus pensamientos. Parecía constantemente preocupado por los problemas del mundo. Dejo su cuaderno a medio terminar antes de que sus padres lo encontraran tendido en su cama sin respiración.

En el instituto llevaba el cabello despeinado y una chaqueta verde oliva, dudo que fuera de su talla por lo enorme que le quedaba. En más de una ocasión se orino en clases. Su almuerzo lo comía en uno de los cubículos del baño, en el de discapacitados para ser precisos.

Sus padres eran relativamente normales, llevaban una cafetería en la ciudad. Desde que tenía cinco años habían empezado a recurrir a un montón de psicólogos y psiquiatras para encontrar alguna solución al problema de su hijo, nada les convencía, en esos momentos estaban probando con medicinas alternativas, así que el rubio apestaba a hiervas medicinales combinadas con café.

Su terapeuta también les recomendó que dejaran de sobreproteger a su hijo y que este saliera más, pero él no estaba interesado. La única vez que lo vimos intentando entrar en la vida de un adolescente promedio fue cuando se presentó en el espectáculo de talentos. Sí, esas cosas ridículas que organizan en los institutos para distraernos de lo que realmente importa y no, no son los estudios, ni las calificaciones, creo que fue porque encontraron a un profesor encerrado en la sala con una alumna teniendo relaciones. El asunto es que el premio que darían sería en dinero líquido, nada de basuras, ni cestas de frutas.

Unas cuantas personas se presentaron con actuaciones penosas, que nos daban ganas de ir a llorar a nuestras casas por lo mal que iba el mundo.

Nuestro amigo, el rubio se presentó. A todos se nos paró el corazón cuando lo vimos parado allí, con las luces dirigidas a su persona, cuando todo el resto del teatro estaba a oscuras.

No parecía tener nada preparado y según lo que teníamos entendido no tenía ningún talento en especial y no nos dimos cuenta hasta el final de su presentación que se había parado frente a nosotros para cantarnos a capella un intento de Where is my mind.

En los tres minutos que duro la canción, todos nos quedamos en silencio, en un principio creíamos que sería ridículo y no estábamos demasiado lejos. Su voz desentonaba, tomaba enormes bocados de aire para mantenerse estable, parecía que se desmayaría de un segundo a otro. Un desastre.

Cuando bajo del escenario le siguieron dos personas más, hasta que Craig subió con su guitarra, nos lanzó una mirada odiosa a todos como reprochándonos nuestra existencia insignificante.

Créanme, no había chico más reservado, ni insolente que Craig Tucker. Daba la impresión de estar calificado para acceder a un estado superior de la vida, de tener las manos metidas de lleno en la realidad, mientras el resto de nosotros todavía estamos mendigando unos cuantos aprobados a nuestros profesores.

Nuevamente el teatro quedo en silencio, primero por la sorpresa de verlo allí parado y segundo porque de su guitarra volvió a sonar Where is my mind, esta vez en versión instrumental. Sus amigos más cercanos al tiempo aseguraron que tenían planeado tocar otra canción, pero a último momento se negó con la única excusa de que había olvidado los acordes y los dejo sin guitarra principal. Un fiasco para ellos.

Ninguno de los dos gano, aunque ambos hubieran interpretado la misma canción por diez minutos de diferencia. Sin embargo ese fue el comienzo de su tira y afloja. Ah, sí, la ganadora fue una cerebrito de gorra morada, que nos quitó nuestros cinco minutos más largos de la vida en un poema de un francés del cual no recuerdo el nombre.

Luego de la presentación no se dijeron una palabra, pero durante semanas se siguieron, Craig dejo de encerrarse en su auto en los ratos libres para caminar por los pasillos con la esperanza de ver al rubio de cabellos despeinados.

Ni la primera, ni la segunda semana lo encontró, hasta que alguien le dijo que pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en el baño.

No tenía la menor idea de como debía comenzar una conversación, ya que nunca había necesitado valerse de palabras como el resto de los mortales, siempre tenía a las chicas en bandeja de plata, yendo y saliendo de su habitación cuando sus padres no estaban en casa. Es decir, nunca tuvo que memorizar discursos estratégicos, chistes, posibles temas de conversaciones casuales. No había padecido de la enfermedad común de las molestas palpitaciones de corazón ante de un teléfono, esperando una respuesta anodina de una chica que invitaste a salir.

Ninguna de las posibles chicas con las que se acostó hablaron del suceso después, hasta lo negaron, eso es lo común, ninguna quiere quedar como una zorra dentro de los muchos aún tabús que persisten dentro del grupo femenino.

Así que su mejor amigo contó lo que sucedió el día de talentos. Nos dijo que tenían la canción lista, que solamente faltaba Craig, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a que llegara a última hora zampado en cocaína que no le dieron importancia. No les molestaba en absoluto, es más, pensaban que de esa manera tocaba mejor la guitarra.

El hecho es que estaban escondidos tras las cortinas del escenario, esperando y viendo como subían los concursantes, uno detrás del otro. Craig llego justamente cuando el rubio estaba a la mitad de la canción, y que según sus propias palabras había sido como una imagen celestial, no veía nada solo una figura borrosa que cantaba con una desesperación alucinante. Un campaneo empezó a fastidiarle en el oído izquierdo, y su cabeza por sí misma le coloco la música de fondo a la canción.

Bajo aquella luz tenue las cabezas de los alumnos sentados en las butacas parecían anémonas de mar, era como el lecho del océano en plena noche y frente a ellos un ser que sufría en silencio. Un farol solitario.

Cuando su mejor amigo le dijo que quizá era el mismo efecto de la droga, Tucker levanto el dedo medio y esa fue la única vez que sus manos dejaron de temblar todo el tiempo que duro la conversación. Eso sucedió la misma noche del espectáculo. «Sé muy bien lo que es estar colocado, pero esta vez fue diferente. » Dijo.

Aunque todos pensarán que su mejor amigo era el chico que jugaba en el equipo de fútbol americano, en realidad era uno que había dejado el instituto ese mismo año, luego del accidente. Su nombre creo que es Kenny.

«Estaba tan embobado que incluso repitió unos cursos apropósito sólo para quedar en su misma clase, pero vamos, esas cosas son las que vale la pena contar cuando uno está viejo ¿No? Yo intente aconsejarle. »


End file.
